Gros problèmes à l'horizon
by luna0112
Summary: Après une soirée très arrosé Morgan, raccompagne Reid avant de passer la nuit avec lui. A partir de cette soirée leur relation évoluera jusqu'à la découverte d'un secret bien gardé par le plus jeune.  M-preg


Dereck et Spencer c'était rapproché progressivement au cours des nombreuses enquêtes où ils avaient travaillés ensembles, une certaines complicité c'était instaurées entre eux, malgré les nombreuses piques que Dereck envoyé régulièrement faisant souvent rougir le plus jeunes.

Cependant leur relation avait commencé à évolué après une soirée qu'ils avaient passés avec leurs autres collègue, où ils avaient bu plus que de raison. Dereck c'était vu confié la tâche de raccompagné chez lui le « petit génie », qui ne tenait guère l'alcool. Le métis avait conduit jusqu'à l'appartement de Reid, maintenant il tenait un spencer plus que saoul accroché à son cou et lui énonçant un nombre d'informations que lui seul pouvait connaître. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de son collègue, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où le plus jeunes avait pu mettre ses clef. Il le cala un peu plus contre lui avant de lui demander s'il ce souvenait où il avait pu mettre ces clef. Celui-ci ce mit à rire avant de lui réciter un des nombreux statistique qu'il connaissait sur la perte des clef … .

Dereck ce demandait toujours comment le plus jeune pouvait avoir un tels savoir mais pour l'heure sa plus grande préoccupation était de trouvé les clefs de son ami. Il entreprit donc de fouillé consciencieusement les poches du plus jeune, celui-ci se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens lorsque le métis glissa la mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon. Au bout d'un effort surhumain pour maintenir le plus jeune plus ou moins en place pendant qu'il finissait de fouille ces poches, il les trouva dans la poche avant droite de Spencer. Recalant le plus jeune contre lui après que celui-ci ait arrêté de ce tordre dans tous les sens et qu'il resserre sa prise autour de son cou. Une fois la porte ouverte vint le problème du transport de son ami car celui-ci ne semblait plus être en mesure de marcher. Il se décida donc à porter le plus jeune comme l'on porte un enfant. Son paquet bien installer dans ses bras tels un koala accroché désespérément à sa branche, il pénétra dans l'appartement découvrant un salon moderne donnant sur une cuisine ouverte séparé uniquement par un bar. Son précieux paquet dans les bras, il se mit à la recherche de la chambre pour enfin mettre le plus jeune au lit et rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il déposa le plus jeune sur son lit, celui-ci refusa tous net de le lâcher, restant fermement accrocher à lui, le faisant par la même occasion tomber sur lui tirant un couinement de douleur mais ne relâchant pas pour autant sa prise sur le plus vieux. Après l'étonnement passer Dereck sourit et ce dit que le plus jeune pouvait vraiment avoir un comportement différent lorsqu'il avait bu plus que de raison.

Il essaya à nouveau de ce dégager mais Spencer ne voulais vraiment pas ce décrocher de lui, cependant ces tentatives pour ce dégagé avait fait revenir à lui le plus jeune. Une fois qu'il s'en fut aperçu, Dereck commença à parler au plus jeune.

hey bogoss ! C'est bon maintenant tu me me lâcher tu est en sécurité chez toi. Allez laisse moi rentrer chez moi !

Noooonn, trop mal à la tête ! Et t'est mon doudou tu peut pas partir.

A l'entente de la phrase le métis secoua la tête d'un air dépité, son ami pouvait être un vrai gamin mais là c'était pire que tous.

- Ok gamin, je reste avec toi mais tu dois me lâcher qu'on puisse mieux s'installer.

Après quelque seconde où il pensait que le plus jeune réfléchissait à sa proposition, l'étreinte autour de son cou se desserra et il put se relever, en même temps que Spencer qui commençait à se déshabiller rapidement et de sortir de sous son oreiller un vieux t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui qu'il enfila par dessus sons sous-vêtement. Morgan le regarda faire tous en souriant du comportent du génie. Après quoi celui-ci ouvrit sa couette et s'allongea dans un coin du lit avant d'observer le plus vieux.

Bah, quoi ? Il faut mettre son pyjama pour dormir mais le tiens et viens tu à promis ! Dit-il avec un regard de chiot malheureux

Morgan ne put résister au regard de son amis et puis de toute façon il avait promis, non ?

Il se déshabilla ne gardant que son boxer avant de s'allonger à côté de Spencer, celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de dire :

Mais tu dors pas avec un pyjama ?

Pourquoi sa te gène bogoss ?

Non, non ! Dit-il en rougissant c'est pas grave mais maintenant dodo !

Après-cela, il se blotti contre le métis et s'endormit, Dereck eu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil la chaleur que dégager le plus jeune était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui il passa un bras autour de la taille de Reid et fini par s'endormir lui aussi.


End file.
